And The Stars Falls
by Descendants of Fianna
Summary: AU, Spoliers, Crossover HP/HMC Tras el incidente ocurrido en el Ministerio las cosas iban a cambiar. Nada es lo que parece Cuando Las Estrellas Caen y todo cambia. Con Umbridge como directora y un Señor Oscuro silencioso, un sexto año algo Diferente.


Summary:

**AU, Spoilers, Sexto año alternativo, Crossover HP/HMC Bookverse **Tras el incidente ocurrido en el Ministerio las cosas iban a cambiar.  
Nada es lo que parece cuando Las Estrellas Caen y todo cambia.  
Con Umbridge como directora, un Señor Oscuro silencioso y un nuevo y extraño profesor...

un sexto año que Harry no pudo imaginar.

Prologo:

Fudge no se podía creer lo que veía sus ojos, su amado ministerio estaba destrozado.

Dumbledore le hablaba de mortifagos, pero Fudge solo veía una chiquillada perpetrada por sus alumnos...

Dumbledore tenía muchísimo que explicarle, demasiado.

Una vez en su despacho, Dumbledore le explico su versión de los hechos, que si Mortifagos, que si Voldemort... ¡Paparruchas! No se creía nada de nada, Todo

aquello era una broma, una chiquillada, porque estaba seguro de que Dumbledore quería su puesto y esto había sido la prueba que necesitaba para librarse de

el una vez por todas.

Hizo como si s tragase todo lo que el viejo directo decía y cuando termino lo despidió amablemente.

Y una vez solo, se puso a maquinar, a ver si lograba encontrar algún entresijo o alguna letra pequeña de la que poder tirar para librarse de el.

Después del incidente y por unos momentos, la comunidad mágica parecía en calma, asta que la tormenta estallo.

Al final Fudge, consiguió encontrar lo que quería, haciendo que no solo la comunidad mágica se llenase de agitación si no también que la Orden del Fénix

hiciese una reunión de extremada urgencia.

El numero doce de Grimmauld place era aun lugar tan inseguro para reunirse como cualquier otro, peor en aquella situación no podían ser quisquillosos.

Aunque la Orden no estaba reunida por entera, había bastante gente y no era raro encontrarse cosas como a Sirius sentado a la mesa junto con Kingsley, a la

mitad de la familia Weasley o a Snape sentado solo en un rincón de la mesa.

A muchos no les gustaba su presencia, peor si Dumbledore confiaba en el, había que darle un voto de confianza.

Kreacher, no hacia signos de presencia alguna Y Tonks, con su flamante pelo rosa chicle entro tardía por la puerta y fue a sentarse al lado de Remus, que le

dedico una mirada apagada.

Una vez reunidos todos, Dumbledore ocupo su lugar en la mesa y el debate comenzó.

La verdad es que las cosas estaban bastante mal, Fudge parecía haber pedido la cabeza por completo, acusando a Dumbledore de rebelión y expulsando a Harry y

a sus compañeros del colegio.

Había sido un trabajo muy arduo para la Orden el convencer al Ministerio de que Harry y sus compañeros no habían tenido nada que ver sin que pareciese cosa de la Orden o de Dumbledore.

Dumbledore, quería que también la culpa cayese sobre sus hombros.

La Orden no estaba muy conforme con eso, pese a que entendían que era lo mejor para todos y para el colegio.

Pero si capturaban a Dumbledore y lo enviaban a Azkaban seria un duro golpe, con el Señor Oscuro Renacido...

Con el Señor Oscuro Renacido las fuerzas tenebrosas deberían de estar mas activas que nunca, pero según Severus Snape, todo en el lado oscuro estaba tranquilo, era anormal, los hilos no se movían, las fichas seguían en su sitio en el macabro juego de ajedrez. Cuando Snape dio esa información a la Orden hizo un cáustico comentario sobre que si veía en esos momentos a Señor Tenebroso leyendo Poesías de John donne no le hubiese extrañado ni lo más mínimo. Dumbledore sonrió ante aquel extraño comentario atípico.

Habiendo sido Snape - y en parte seguía siéndolo- un mortifago, aquella situación le ponía muy nervioso, no era natural.

Además del escabroso asunto de un lado tenebroso sin movimiento, la Orden tenía que afrontar también que iba a pasar con el colegio.

Con Dumbledore en búsqueda y captura y Umbridge de nuevo al mando, el colegio iba a atravesar de nuevo tiempos difíciles.

Y no solo Era culpa de la política de no enseñar Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Y estaba también el caso de que Dumbledore estaba bajo búsqueda y captura había que buscar un lugar donde ocultarle.

Había muchas opciones, podía quedarse en Grimauld Place, podía ir a vivir con los Weasley, incluso Sirius propuso su larga y a la vez corta lista de escondites.

Pero el director parecía decir que no a todos esas propuestas, que de momento era mas importante discutir que pasaría con el colegio.

Mcgonagall seguiría siendo su contacto allí, y apoyaría a Harry en todo lo que pudiera, aunque si el quería seguir con su proyecto del ED, las cosas estarían

un poco mas difíciles, habiendo se encontrado la Sala de los Menesteres una vez, podía encontrarse también otra.

Y entonces el cuadro de la madre de Sirius chillo algo poco inteligible y al instante se callo súbitamente.

Se escucho un estruendo y teniendo en cuanta la ilegalidad de la reunión todos, varitas en mano se pusieron a la defensiva.

Y tras un incomodo silencio la puerta súbitamente se abrió.

- ¡Dumbledore!

Un extraño hombre irrumpió entrando deprisa en la sala. No era un miembro reconocible de la Orden y al instante se vio rodeado de un montón de varitas

prestas a hacerle pagar cualquier acto ofensivo que intentase hacer.

El hombre, que vestía como si hubiese salido de otro mundo, miro al directo a la cara.

No era ni muy joven ni muy viejo, su rostro era bastante anodino.

Dumbledore hizo un gesto con la mano y las varitas se retiraron de el.

- ¡Suliman!, cuanto tiempo viejo amigo - le dijo con voz afable - ¿Que te trae por estas tierras?

- Dumbledore- le contesto Suliman con un extraño acento - Siento no haber podido acudir en cuanto me llamaste, hay problemas bastante serios en Ingary.

- Entonces ha caído la...

Un "No" le fue contestado al directo con vehemencia, Suliman parecía muy nervioso y miraba la puerta en todo apremiante, El resto de los presentes que no

confiaba en el le miraban.

El directo le puso una mano en el hombro a su amigo para que se tranquilizara y entonces el infierno estallo a las afueras del numero doce de Grimmauld

Place.

Notas de Autor: Sentimos mucho el formato, parece ser que cambia cuando le da la gana y no podemos guardar las modificaciones, pero ya veremos que podemos hacer.


End file.
